hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-27573160-20160108222900/@comment-27573160-20160120155140
Johnny Rivers escribió: Dearles escribió: 1 Brynden no sabe de la muerte de Lysa? 2 Para Brynden en solitario, seria muy difícil intentar un rescate en el camino hacia el oeste y mas aun en la misma Roca. La verdad no me imagino donde va a cuadrar George eso de mostrar Roca Casterly. A mi concepto Edmure lo tratará de liberar la hermandad, o LCdP intentará usar a Jaime para hacerlo. 3 Lo de la Westerling yo dira que no, pues en realidad ella no tiene elección, (Que ya haya tenido al niño en secreto... quizá. Pero desde cuando Robb la encama hasta el momento en que Jaime toma Aguasdulces no se si haya pasado tiempo suficiente para ella dar a luz... no estoy seguro de ese dato) cito un fragmento de Jaime VII en FdC: "Ese matrimonio se celebrará -Le aseguro Jaime-, pero Jeyne tiene que esperar dos años antes de volver a casarse." Es Jaime quien le impone estar soltera, no es que ella tome la elección. Relativo a esto también existe la teoría que dice que quizá la Westerling que tienen los Lannister sea una impostora, pues de la forma como la describe Jaime en Aguasdulces, es muy diferente a como la había descrito Catelyn anteriormente. 4 Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea: que tal y sea Brienne quien vaya a Desembarco del Rey, enviada por Jaime(Obligado por LCdP) para ser la campeona de la Fe, y se enfrente a Robert Strong en el juicio de Cersei, jajaja los dos amores de Jaime literalmente luchando uno contra otro. "Un hermoso caballero, derrotando a un monstruo" o como haya sido lo que penso Sansa en JdT. xD 1 No estoy del todo seguro, pero como El Valle no está comunicándose con nadie me da a entender que están dentro de un frasco y sólo están viviendo su mundo... Por eso creo que algunas noticias tal vez no hayan trascendido. Aparte, Aguasdulces es asediada luego de la Boda Roja y Lysa muere un poco después. Dudo que durante el asedio dejen llegar un cuervo al castillo. 2 Siempre "soñé" con un reencuentro entre Brynden y Barristan, dos viejos caballeros y amigos (?) pero que tal vez supiesen más de lo que aparentan, luchando juntos codo a codo en la batalla por el amanecer. No se me ocurre mucho qué podría hacer el Pez Negro en lo inmediato, no me lo imagino yendo por el río hasta el Norte, ni hacia Casterly, ni a DdR... 3 No recordaba que era Jaime quien exigía que estuviese soltera. Bien ahí! Pero si recuerdo que Jaime pensaba que esa muchacha no valía un Reino... Tal vez no sea ella y los padres la estén protegiendo. 4 Es interesantísimo el encuentro y la controversia del mismo. Pero si mal no recuerdo Jaime había recibido una carta de Cersei donde le pedía que volviese con urgencia, que lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba y él la ignora, verdad? Pero sería muy curioso verla a Brienne armada como El Perro, luchando contra Robert Strong. No me cuaja muy bien lo de "un hermoso caballero luchando contra un monstruo", va mejor con Jaime la descripción creo... También sería bueno, no? Verlo a Jaime vestido como El Perro, siendo derrotado por FrankMountain y luego de la derrota se quita el casco y Cersei ve el precio que le costó su libertad, el amor de su vida... Uuuuuufff... 1- Bueno, el Valle no se comunica, pero lo relevante se sabe. En DdR se sabe lo de Lysa y lo de los señores Recusadores. Creo (no estoy seguro) que Jaime tambien lo sabe, igual que Lord Tarly y Brienne (Ella pudo haberle hablado de esto a Lady Catelyn, luego de que gritara la palabra cuando la empezaron a ahorcar). Si, lo mas probable es que no hayan entrado cuervos a Aguasdulces, preguntaba porque no estoy del todo seguro si Brynden sabe o no, pues no hay POV's de el, pero lo mas seguro es que no sepa. 2- Ufff lo del Pez Negro/Barristan suena buenísimo, de verdad que seria increíble verlos reunidos. Son muy parecidos el uno al otro: aguerridos, leales y honorable, pero no hasta el punto de la necedad. Espero que Barristan sobreviva a la Batalla de Meereen, quien sabe que ocurra cuando suene el cuerno Dragón: tanto pueden morir los dragones, como enloquecer y empezar a atacar indiscriminadamente o simplemente ir a por su jinete. Referente a lo del Pez Negro, si, seria imposible que el solo hiciera algo. Para mi las probabilidades son: 1-Que haya encontrado ayuda de algún señor de los Ríos aun leal a los Tully y que lo tenga en algún lugar seguro mientras deciden que hacer. 2-Que lo haya encontrado la HsE y que lo hayan llevado con LcDP. 3-Que lo hayan contactado Glover y Mormont (Pues quizá después de la Boda Roja, estos hayan estado al asecho observando). 4-Que esté por ahí, el solo, en las inmediaciones y al asecho. Lejos no pudo haber ido, eso es seguro. (Un POV de el en VdI (Y que no muera) seria increible) 3- Si, en Jaime VII de Festín de Cuervos el piensa: "No está mal, pero tampoco justifica el perder un reino." Y la describe como: "Jeyne era una muchachita espigada aunque de caderas generosas, de no más de quince o dieciséis años, mas torpe que gracil. Tenía los pechos del tamaño de manzanas, una mata de bucles castaños, y los ojos dóciles y marrones de un cervatillo." Y en Catelyn II de Tormenta de Espadas esta la describe como: "Una reina. Sí, esta chiquilla hermosa es una reina, no lo debo olvidar." No cabía duda de que era hermosa, con aquella melena castaña, el rostro en forma de corazón y la sonrisa tímida. Catelyn advirtió que era esbelta, pero tenía buenas caderas. "Al menos no tendrá problemas a la hora de parir hijos" Pero en la versión en ingles hay una leve diferencia, en FdC dice: "She did not look dangerous. Jeyne was a willow girl, no more than fifteen or sixteen, more awkward than graceful. She had narrow hips, breasts the size of apples, a mop of chestnut curls, and the soft brown eyes of a doe. Pretty enough for a child, Jaime decided, but not a girl to lose a kingdom for." Narrow hips significa: caderas angostas, estrechas o delgadas. No caderas generosas. Luego en Tormenta de espadas sale así: "Queen. Yes, this pretty little girl is a queen, I must remember that. She was pretty, undeniably, with her chesnut curls and heart-shaped face, and that smile. Slender, but with good hips, Catelyn noted. She should have no trouble bearing a child, at least." Acá se describe a Jeyne como una chica con good hips "buenas caderas" ósea "caderas generosas". No sé si George sabe español o si el decidío que así estaba bien, no sé como manejan ese asunto con el traductor. Muchos argumentan que es porque quizá durante el asedio haya pasado hambre y por ende perdido peso etc. Cosa que no creo factible. Que pasen hambre los hombres y hasta las mujeres del común si lo creo, pero no una reina. A mi parecer lo mas probable es que haya sido un cambiazo. Y que Jeyne haya escapado con el Pez Negro y si por algun motivo alcanzó a dar a luz en el castillo (si es que estaba embarazada), quizá el bebe este por ahí en brazos de algún lealista. 4- Yo digo lo del caballero hermoso=Brienne, pues el opodo de ella es "La Bella" quiza haya ahí un paralelismo. Pero uffff seria brutal que fuera Jaime disfrazado del Perro quien venciera a Frankengregor jaja asi se ganaría a la Fe, pero lo veo improbable, pues con la mano que le queda ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue. Quiza Thoros y su Dios Rojo puedan tener algún hechizo para eso xD Pero si Jaime tuviera las dos manos de seguro lo haría por su moza <3 jajaja O que tal y Jaime vaya a la Isla de los Rostros y los niños del bosque tengan allí algo para el? eso si seria increíble. Otra cosa medio loca que se ocurrio con lo que dijiste de Jaime luchando por la Fé en el juicio por combate. Que tal y una de las cosas que le pida Lady Catelyn, sea que deba de alguna forma eliminar o entregarle a los Frey? Si Jaime como campeon de la Fé, declara a la casa Frey como "Impios" o "Herejes" lol ellos podrian enviar su primera "cruzada". Pues durante FdC en los capitulos de Cersei se habla mucho del descontento y la repugna contra la Casa Frey por lo de la Boda Roja. Si George armó a la Fe debe ser por alguna razon. Inclusive, Los Gemelos seria un punto estrategico para acuartelar las huestes de la Fé, una vez que Stannis y los norteños bajen con su ejercito leal al Dios Rojo. Para mi que la religion en el futuro de esta saga, tendra mucha mas incidencia de lo que ha tenido hasta el momento. Seria bonito ver algún tipo de "cruzada" o "guerra santa" en CdHyF. Otra cosa: que sera del ejercito de Lobos de Nymeria? ahora con la llegada del Invierno si que podrian hacer estragos. Yo veo en VdI al menos un capitulo de Arya "wargueando" a Nymeria y matando muchos Freys de importancia. xD